


The Truth is Best Told Upfront

by littledemon66



Series: Second Chance AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Swearing, Time Travel, basically kenny telling stan about the second chance bullshit, bunny and style are background here, obviously, the style is extremely background but the bunny is kinda touched on at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: After debating between telling Tweek or Stan about his situation, Kenny eventually decides to confide in Stan.*Extremely important to read the first part of the series before reading this chapter*
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Series: Second Chance AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014417
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	The Truth is Best Told Upfront

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the second work in the series, so make sure you read the first one before this or you won't understand what's going on here. The story is mainly continued on Instagram as @secondchance_sp_au so check that out for more plot! The askbox on Instagram is almost always open so there's reader interaction!

**September 5, 2018**

It had been almost two weeks since Butters left for college. At first, living with his newfound second chance at life seemed like a curse. But as the days went on, Kenny found himself enjoying the time he had. Half his life had been spent being dead, so not having to worry about any lost time was amazing. It was almost like he was living this part of his life for the first time. And he was finally free of his immortality curse.

But he wanted to tell someone about his second chance at life. He wasn’t completely sure if he wanted to tell Butters just yet, so he held off of that for now. The only people he was close with that were left in town were Stan and Tweek. Stan had taken a gap year to figure out a major for college and a career plan. Tweek was taking classes at the community college and working at his parents’ coffee shop. Pretty much everyone else he gave a shit about went off for college. Kyle got into a pretty good college and would only be coming back to visit over breaks. Butters wasn’t too far away and would do his come back and visit every weekend. Craig wasn’t too far but he spent most of his time back in South Park with Tweek.

He had his sister though. After high school, Kenny never really got to spend much time with her. So now he was taking advantage of the time he never had to hang out with Karen. Also during high school. He had somehow gotten close with Dougie, who was two years younger than he was. Karen was a freshman while Dougie was a sophomore. Butters and Dougie were practically inseparable since they were little kids so it was only natural Kenny would befriend him as well.

Off topic. Anyway, about telling someone about his situation. His best bets were Stan or Tweek. Kenny wanted to tell someone that would actually be in town so he could have the conversation in person. Since he could only tell two people in total, he only wanted to tell one person now.

Stan was probably more reliable to keep the secret to himself. But Tweek, on the other hand, would be more likely to believe him without the guarantee. The downside of telling Tweek is that he would probably freak out and end up telling Craig. Stan was much more reliable with secrets. If Kenny really drove home the fact that he couldn’t tell Kyle, Stan would keep his mouth shut. Getting him to believe would be the tricky part. He  _ could _ use the guarantee. But Stan was one of the more believing people in town. If he ever decided to tell Kyle in the future, he would definitely need to save his guarantee for that.

Alright, so he would tell Stan and not use his guarantee. Kenny picked up his phone to let Admin know what he was doing.

_ hey _

_ Admin Fucko: Hello Kenneth _

_ ok i was gonna say smth but _

_ stop being so fuckin formal _

_ i hate it _

_ Admin Fucko: But that’s your name, isn’t it? _

_ my LEGAL name _

_ just call me kenny like everyone else does _

_ Admin Fucko: Alright _

_ Admin Fucko: Wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable _

_ already failing at that _

_ AN KNEE WAYS _

_ about the telling someone about this bullshit thing _

_ Admin Fucko: Oh, have you decided to tell someone? _

_ yeah _

_ i was gonna tell stan _

_ yknow _

_ Admin Fucko: Stanley Marsh _

_ Admin Fucko: A friend of yours _

_ i _

_ i hate how you know that but uhhhh okay _

_ yeah that stan _

_ Admin Fucko: And the guarantee? _

_ uh i think im gonna save it _

_ so im not gonna use it this time _

_ Admin Fucko: Are you sure? _

_ dont make me second guess myself you asshole _

_ i said what i said _

_ Admin Fucko: No need to get aggressive _

_ Admin Fucko: So did you need anything from me or was this just to let me know? _

_ just to let you know ig _

_ wasnt sure if i had to tell you _

_ Admin Fucko: You didn’t have to, but it makes my job easier _

_ Admin Fucko: So thank you _

_ yeah yeah whatever _

_ can i show stan your texts and shit _

_ or does that count as a guarantee type thing _

_ Admin Fucko: What would you prefer? _

_ huh _

_ Admin Fucko: Would you rather be able to show the messages? _

_ wait youre letting ME decide??? _

_ isnt that literally your job _

_ Admin Fucko: Well technically the messages would count as a guarantee _

_ Admin Fucko: But I doubt anyone would find out about something as small as this _

_ wait so youre breaking rules for this????? _

_ Admin Fucko: I won’t tell if you don’t _

_ youre not like _

_ tricking me into using the guarantee _

_ right?? _

_ Admin Fucko: And what purpose would that serve me? _

_ i dunno _

_ maybe you got some shit going on behind the scenes _

_ mannnn idk this is sus _

_ Admin Fucko: I promise you, there is nothing suspicious about this at all _

_ Admin Fucko: Would I lie to you? _

_ thats so fucking sus im crying _

_ i actually hate it here _

_ Admin Fucko: So you refuse to use the texts when telling Stanley? _

_ wait i never said that _

_ Admin Fucko: So you will be using them? _

_ i literally hate you _

_ i GUESS ill use them _

_ you said you cant lie to me _

_ so ig ill believe it _

_ Admin Fucko: So when will you be meeting with Stanley? _

_ uhhh i wanted to do it today _

_ ill text him _

_ hold on a second _

Kenny switched from the open chat with Admin to Stan’s.

_ eyyyy my guy _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: kenny you piece of shit _

_ oh fuck what did i do _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: you left me on read last night _

Oh shit, did he? Kenny scrolled up a little and looked at the previous messages. Fuck, he  _ did _ leave Stan on read last night.

_ ahaha oops _

_ sorry bby _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: never call me that again _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: you dont have the right to anymore _

_ nOOOOOOO _

_ HONEY IM SORRY _

_ ILL SUCK YOUR DICK IM SORRYYYY _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: kyle was good at that _

_ ok first of all _

_ i am looking respectfully _

_ second of all _

_ you sound like hes dead or smth _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: hes been gone a whole ass week _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: im MOURNING _

_ damn your bfs been gone for a whole week _

_ wouldnt it be wild if mine was gone for two _

_ OH WAIT _

_ THATS WHAT HAPPENED _

_ if youre mourning im fuckin YEARNING _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: ok but _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: kyles my best friendddddd _

_ i _

_ butters is literally my best friend too _

_ wtf _

_ this is a competition of whos worse off and im winning EASILY _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: i pretend i do not see _

_ i completely forgot i texted you for a reason _

_ so i need a distraction _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: no one is sticking their dick in anyone _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: i refuse _

_ not THAT kind of distraction _

_ can i come over and play  _ _ 🅱️ideo gaymes 🥺👉👈 _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: i would rather let you buttfuck me than read that fucking text again _

_ omg promise??? _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: no dont fucking send it again or im not letting you in my house _

_ cwan widdle ol me come owover and pway wideo gwaymes wif you uwu owo _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: what the fuck _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: i hate that i understood that _

_ its the furry in you _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: blocked _

_ wait no can i come over _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: absolutely not _

_ but its important 🥺 _

_ like fr its important _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: god fucking dammit _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: fine _

_ can i kiss you _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: do you wanna come over or not _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: because youre on thin fucking ice _

_ yessir _

_ i wont pull any more shit _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: yes you will dont fucking lie to me _

_ yeah i will sflkdhlg _

_ im on my way _

_ im raiding your kitchen when i get there btw _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: rat _

_ you love me <3 _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: partially _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: now hurry up before i decide to eat these cookies myself _

_ uh i think you mean cockies _

_ anyways _

_ are they chocolate chip _

_ Sad Bitch Stand: extra chunky _

_ THE FUCK _

_ IM RUNNING _

Kenny turned off his phone, put it in his back pocket, and pulled his jacket on. He all but ran out of his room and out the front door. He knew Stan wouldn’t actually eat all of the cookies, but damn he really wanted them. He almost tripped over the train tracks because he wasn’t paying attention. He quickly regained his balance and kept running. He crossed the street to Stan’s block and just kept running.

Kenny stopped in front of Stan’s front door, doubling over and gasping for air. Ugh, the things he did for good cookies. He rang the doorbell, still out of breath. Stan’s mom opened the door.

“Oh, hi Kenny! Are you alright? You’re out of breath.” Stan’s mom started to fuss over him.

“No, I’m-” Kenny took a breath to steady his breathing-“fine. I’m great. Just wanted to hang out with Stan today.”

“Stan’s up in his room.” She stepped out of the way, letting Kenny inside. He quickly thanked her and made a beeline upstairs to Stan’s room.

Kenny slammed the door open. Stan looked up from his phone and his spot on his bed in surprise. A box of cookies lay beside him.

“The cookies or your life,” Kenny threatened.

“What the fuck?! You actually ran?! It’s been 2 minutes!” Stan yelled back.

“Anything for extra chunky chocolate chip cookies. Now hand ‘em over before things get ugly.”

“You’re here so it’s already ugly.”

“That is so fuckin’ rude. I’m super pretty.”

“Sorry, ugly. Only pretty people can have cookies.” Stan took a bite of one of the cookies.

“But you’re eating them,” Kenny argued, launching himself onto Stan’s bed. Stan grabbed the box of cookies right before Kenny landed so they wouldn’t go flying. “Gimme the cockies.”

“Yes, consume the cockies.” Stan put the box of cookies back down on the bed after Kenny had stopped moving.

“I consume.” Kenny grabbed a cookie and took a bite. Goddamn, this was a good cookie. “Anyways, about the important thing.”

“Yeah, what was so important that you ran here in, like, 2 minutes? Other than these killer cockies,” Stan asked.

“Okay, so… you believe in time travel and shit, right?” Kenny took a deep breath. “So, uh, I’m from, like, two years in the future.”

Stan stared at him, unblinking. Kenny’s mind raced, trying to figure out what else to say.

“And, uh, I got sent back to fix some shit and give myself a better future. I was allowed to tell two people and I thought you’d be good to tell because I thought you’d believe me and fuck, I should’ve planned this out earlier and-”

“Dude, slow down.” Stan interrupted Kenny’s rambling. “So you’re from two years in the future?”

“You believe me?” Kenny was surprised about how well Stan seemed to be taking the news.

“I mean, it’s kinda crazy. But… crazier shit’s happened, right?” Stan said thoughtfully. “But this is pretty wild too.”

Kenny began to explain everything he knew. He rambled about apparently he regretted his choices so much that a supposed “divine force” intervened. Then he started talking about Admin and the information he learned. He watched Stan’s expression go from confusion to bewilderment.

“And, uh, yeah. That’s what happened,” Kenny finished.

“Dude. Holy shit.” Stan sat there, speechless. “I just… wow.”

“Do you wanna see the texts? Ad said I was allowed to show them.” Kenny pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“God, yeah. Lemme see.” Stan moved over to sit beside Kenny to look at his phone. Kenny pulled up the messages from Admin and tilted his phone so Stan could see.

Stan took Kenny’s phone and started scrolling. A few minutes of waiting with bated breath later, Stan put Kenny’s phone down.

“Holy fuck,” Stan breathed out.

“Yeah.” Kenny let out an airy laugh. “Shit’s fucked.”

“Shit’s fucked,” Stan repeated. “This is all real? Like, you’re not fucking with me, right?”

“I’m not fucking with you…” Kenny paused. “So you believe me?”

“I-I think? God, this is so wild. But it makes sense, I guess?” Stan put his head in his hands. “This is heavy shit.”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Kenny nodded to himself.

“So how long have you been here? Like, in the past?” Stan asked. “Have you been here for years?”

“Like the middle of August,” Kenny sighed. “Lemme ask Ad if you can talk to them.”

Kenny took his phone back and began to text Admin.

_ so can stan text you or nah _

_ Admin Fucko: That’s pushing it, don’t you think? _

_ Admin Fucko: You’re lucky I’m letting you show him these messages without counting it as a guarantee _

_ is that a no _

_ Admin Fucko: It’s a no _

_ dammit _

_ what about if i text stans questions _

_ is that okay _

_ Admin Fucko: Hm… _

_ Admin Fucko: I’ll allow it _

“Okay, so you can’t text them but I can be like a messenger,” Kenny said. “So do you wanna say anything?”

“Uhh, we don’t know anything about this person, right?” Stan took Kenny’s phone and typed a message out. “Send that.”

Kenny looked at the typed out message and laughed. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Send it. You gotta.” Stan punched Kenny’s arm. “Do it, do it, do it.”

“Holy shit, fine.” Kenny pressed enter and watched the message send.

_ damn you sound cute whats your pronouns (stan) _

_ Admin Fucko is typing… _

_ Admin Fucko: Hello Stanley _

_ took you a second to respond _

_ were you laughing at that _

_ Admin Fucko: Perhaps _

_ Admin Fucko: But to answer the question, I don’t care what pronouns you use for me _

_ omg stan made you laugh _

_ amazing _

Kenny showed Stan the messages, making the latter laugh as well.

“Nice, I’m scoring points with the cosmic entity.” Stan typed out a new message. “Send that too.”

“I hate you,” Kenny said as he sent the message.

_ so true king are you single (stan) _

_ Admin Fucko: If I didn’t know you were in a relationship with Kyle Broflovski, I would think you were hitting on me _

_ NDFSLDPG STAN GOT CALLED OUT IM DEAD _

Kenny burst into a fit of laughter and showed Stan his phone. Stan quickly read the messages and started laughing as well. Of course when faced with some god-like figure, the first thing Stan would do was troll them.

_ answer the question though  _ _ 👁️ _

_ Admin Fucko: I don’t see how this is relevant _

_ cmonnnnnnn tell me _

_ Admin Fucko: Trying to set me up with someone? _

_ omg did you just make a joke _

_ Admin Fucko: I’m not a robot, Kenny _

_ Admin Fucko: I’m capable of humor _

_ iconic _

_ i respect that _

_ Admin Fucko: Well, was that all? _ _  
_ _ Admin Fucko: Or was there anything else? _

_ uhhhhh i think that might be it for now _

_ will let you know if theres anything else though _

“So what’re you gonna do now?” Stan asked. “Like, in general?”

“Butters’ birthday is coming up, so I’m just gonna focus on that. He’s coming back on the weekend after his birthday and I wanna spend a day with him. Probably Saturday since his parents are gonna keep him at home all day on Sunday.” Kenny shrugged.

“Wait, so you did the birthday thing already, right? So you know what’s gonna happen,” Stan said.

“Yeah, but I wanna do it again. Butters was so happy last time.” Kenny’s chest felt warm as he remembered the memory.

“So what did you guys do?” Stan lay down on his bed, no longer sitting up.

“We went to Buca de Faggoncini for lunch and kinda just went around town for the rest of the day. End of the day, we went to Stark’s Pond and just looked at the stars.” Kenny couldn’t stop the sappy smile from creeping up on his face.

“You’re so gay,” Stan said, snickering.

“Says the guy who’s dating his ‘Super Best Friend.’” Kenny rolled his eyes. “Just call him your best friend. The fuck is up with that ‘super’ shit?”

“Okay, relax! Don’t come for me like that.” Stan hid his pink cheeks with his hand.

“So, uh, do you have some money I can borrow?” Kenny asked.

“Do you not have enough for your  _ date _ ?” Stan teased. “How do you not have enough this time but last time you had enough?”

“About that… I kinda… didn’t have enough last time, so me and Butters left before anyone could notice I didn’t pay.” Kenny laughed awkwardly.

“You guys actually ran after eating?!” Stan asked incredulously. “How the fuck did you get Butters to dine and dash?”

“He, uh, didn’t know I didn’t pay. I told him that I paid and that I wanted to show him something, so I dragged him out of there.” Kenny grinned because he was kind of, just maybe, a little proud of that.

“Please tell him you told him after,” Stan pleaded, but Kenny’s silence was answer enough. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, so um… Can I borrow like ten dollars on Saturday?” Kenny asked.

“Ugh fine,” Stan agreed. “Just show up on Saturday to get it.”

“Thank you wewy much, Stanwey.” Kenny grinned as Stan sat up quickly.

“Nope, nevermind. No money for you. When you guys leave Faggoncini, I’m calling the cops so you go to prison for your crimes,” Stan quickly said, kicking Kenny forcefully.

“Ow, what the fuck? Don’t kick me, asshole.” Kenny punched Stan’s leg.

They continued bickering like they were little kids again. Once it started to get dark. Kenny decided to just stay the night at his friend’s house. It wasn’t the first time he had stayed over unannounced or unplanned.

Stan and Kenny played video games until about eleven at night. Stan’s mom knocked on the door and had told them to go to bed soon. The two boys shared a glance and mutually decided to maybe go to sleep before midnight for once. They dragged out and inflated the air mattress Stan had in his closet for times like these.

They got settled for bed, Stan in his bed and Kenny on the air mattress placed on the floor. Kenny looked at his phone, surprised to see a message from Butters.

_ Butterbaby <3333: aaaa sorry kenny ive been busy all day so i didnt get time to say hi _

_ aw its okay bby _

_ i was hanging out with stan all day today dsfgdhg _

_ Butterbaby <3333: oooo how is he?? _

_ misses kyle obvi _

_ but hes good _

_ Butterbaby <3333: aw thats good to hear _

_ Butterbaby <3333: i was real worried about him _

_ Butterbaby <3333: yknow how he is without kyle _

_ dw hes fine _

_ being dramatic but thats normal nsdoifbo _

_ so how you been _

_ Butterbaby <3333: college is kinda scary actually _

_ Butterbaby <3333: i dont know anybody here _

_ Butterbaby <3333: but that just means i need to make friends!! _

_ ilysm _

_ Butterbaby <3333: i love you tooooo <3333 _

_ Butterbaby <3333: think im gonna go to sleep now though _

_ Butterbaby <3333: im tiredddd :((( _

_ sleep well babby _

_ dream of me ;) _

_ Butterbaby <3333: well i was gonna anyway _

_ Butterbaby <3333: you should get some sleep too _

_ i will i will _

_ you worry too much _

_ Butterbaby <3333: and YOU dont worry ENOUGH _

_ wow thats a personal attack on me _

_ Butterbaby <3333: that was the point <3 _

_ a hate crime <3 _

_ Butterbaby <3333: only against you _

_ hot _

_ Butterbaby <3333: only you would think a hate crime against you was hot _

_ ;))) _

_ Butterbaby <3333: goodniGHT _

_ gn butterbitch _

_ Butterbaby <3333: blocked for slander >:( _

Kenny laughed to himself quietly, as to not disturb Stan. From how this was going, maybe he wouldn’t lose Butters this time. He still had about a week until Butters came home for the weekend so maybe he could pick up some extra shifts and City Wok and actually have enough money to pay their lunch bill. But for now, he didn’t have to worry about it. Kenny felt himself getting tired with every passing second, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_ Major change in the timeline detected… _

_ Timeline altering… _

_ Loading… _

_ Loading… _

_ Saved _

_ Logging off… _

_ Thank you for using Second Chance _

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, this series is under @secondchance_sp_au on Instagram, so check that out if you're interested. All of the works that are posted under the Second Chance AU are strictly plot related, so you won't understand a later work without reading the earlier ones. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
